


Games In Feelings

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F, Mostly Gen, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Dottie considers things.





	Games In Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Peggy isn't the first girl that Dottie has shared a kiss or slept with, but she is the first one that Dottie has enjoyed without the immediate desire to slit her throat in bed, under orders or otherwise.

There was undoubtedly passion and desire between them, along with something Dottie wouldn't precisely say is love. It was an emotion that could conceivably shift into love if she allowed herself to let the feeling the time to grow into something more.

Dottie wakes up, then turns her head to the side to looks over at the sleeping woman beside her. While part of her wants to stay with Peggy and discover what her feelings might mean, Dottie decides that she shouldn't if she desires to complete her missions without being compromised.

Noiselessly, she scoots closer to over the edge of the bed before turning to watch Peggy sleep with a slight smile on her face as she moves to stand up and change her clothes for the day.

Feelings were a game that Dottie had no desire to understand.


End file.
